


Hair Dye

by Melime



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Riley and Amanita try on new colors.





	Hair Dye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacquelee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Tintura de Cabelo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377231) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



“I found a new collection that has more intense colors,” Riley said one day, walking in with a bag of different colored hair dye. “Want to try it?”

Amanita nearly jumped at the chance. “Oh, I’ve been wanting to change colors. What do you have?”

Riley opened the bag, placing the hair dye boxes on top of the desk one by one. “I took one of each they had, neon blue, lavender, neon pink, neon purple, silver, navy blue, and green. I was thinking of trying the navy blue for a change. Which ones do you want?”

Amanita walked over to the desk, inspecting the colors. “I want to try the neon ones. Do you think we can get the colors to look this rich?” she asked, shaking the neon purple box.

“Only one way to find out,” Riley said. “I have a free afternoon, should we try it now?”

“Sure!”

They grabbed the supplies and went to dye each other’s hair. They only knew each other in person for a few weeks, but Amanita and Riley had become fast friends. Now that the immediate danger was dealt with, and the sensates could breathe easily knowing they weren’t being hunted anymore, and they weren’t spread around the world, it was easier to find the time to have fun.


End file.
